Code: Christmas
by F Hopper
Summary: This takes place right after the episode “Distant Memories”. It about how the gang spent their Christmas vacation. AxJ & UxY.
1. Departure

Code: Christmas.

This takes place right after the episode "Distant Memories". It about how the gang spent their Christmas vacation. AxJ & UxY.

I do not own Code Lyoko

Departure

As the gang approached Kadic's gate Aelita expressed concerns about leaving the super computer unattended. Jeremie responded, "Relax, I powered it down with its memory saved before we left the factory. It's in the same mode it was when I first discovered it. I'll power it back up when we return." Aelita, replied, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

Jeremie said, "Well you didn't ask and I was too excited about you coming over to remember, before now." Ulrich responded, "You forgot something like that, you've been hanging around Odd to much."

Odd asked, "So what are you going to do Ulrich? I bet your father is really mad about you getting out of the car like that." Ulrich answered, "I'm going to get a long lecture from him, but would not have been able to forgive my self if I hadn't helped."

The gang said their goodbyes and Jeremie and Aelita headed to where Jeremie's father was waiting in his car. Jeremie said "Sorry we took so long." Mr. Belpois answered, no problem but we do need to get going." Since the car was only a two seater, Jeremie let Aelita have the passenger seat while he sat with their luggage.

After they were on their way Mr. Belpois said, "Its nice to finally meet you Aelita, Jeremie speaks of you all the time over the phone." Aelita answered, "All good I hope!" Mr. Belpois, replied, "He speaks so highly of you, that he obviously cares for you a great deal." Mean while in back Jeremie, was blushing.

* * *

About that time Ulrich's parents drove up. Ulrich said, "Well time to face the music." He headed towards his parent's car. When Ulrich arrived at the car, Mr. Stern started in immediately saying, "You'd better have a good explanation for this young man!" Ulrich replied, "A friend was in danger and I needed to help, but I don't suppose you would understand something like that." Mr. Stern answered while starting to drive, "I supposed it was that Jap girl and..." Ulrich interrupted, "First of all, her name is Yumi, and she was **not** the friend that was in danger. It was Aelita, and she really was in danger.

* * *

Odd left Kiwi in Yumi's care and head back to the air port, where he was fortunate to get a flight that was on the verge of departure. The best part was that he would still be able to make his original connecting flight.

* * *

Yumi headed home, with Kiwi on a leash. First she called to tell them about her fury guest.

* * *

After catching his flight, Odd pulled out a video game popped in a set of batteries from the two dozen packs he had in his carry on bag. After a couple hours of Finial Fight XVII he put it up for while and thought about how he was going to avoid the forms of torment he knew his sister had waiting for him. 

As he and his parents headed home Ulrich was enduring a marathon lecture from his father, which he largely ignored other the nodding and saying yea every now and then to at least sound like he was listening. At one point Ulrich had to say something, after his father had made a particularly nasty remark about the Lyoko gang, "Stop saying things like that about my friends, you don't even know them. They are not my problem, Jeremie and Aelita are the two best students in the entire school and Yumi gets good grades as well and they do all they can too help me."

Mr. Stern asked, "If they're not the problem, then what is and I want the truth. Ulrich replied. "You want the truth? Ok, I'll give it to you. You're **my **problem and the fact that there is no pleasing you. You have set the bar so high that I have no chance of reaching it, and so I find it hard to keep trying. I bet that if my friends and I built a space ship and went to the Moon and came back, you would criticize us for not going to Mars.

Surprisingly the rest of the trip was quiet as Mr. Stern was shocked by his son's boldness. Ulrich sat there with the satisfaction that he had finally gotten the last word with his farther.

* * *

Mean while Aelita, Jeremie and Mr. Belpois were having a good time as they headed to the Belpois home. Jeremie was a little uncomfortable with the luggage but he did not mind, considering it a small price to pay for have Aelita with him for Christmas. 

At one point Mr. Belpois ask, "Aelita, when I asked Jeremie what your father did, all he told me was that he was into computers, but he didn't give any details. Aelita thought to herself, _**Into**__ computers_? _Some of Odd's sense of humor must be warring off on him_. Aelita answered, "We'll his work involves a government project, and so I can't tell you anything about it." Mr. Belpois, replied, "I get the point, and I suppose that's why you can't spend Christmas with him." Aelita just shook her head.

Mr. Belpois responded, "Well, consider yourself welcome at our house any time. Jeremie chimed in, "Dad you're the greatest.

To be Contiued


	2. Arrivals

Arrivals

When Yumi arrived at home with Kiwi, he was quick to endear himself to her family, particularly Hiroki. Yumi's father reminded her that Kiwi was to remain in her room unless supervised.

That night Yumi and Hiroki both had fun playing with Kiwi. He was already use to Yumi, but took some time getting use to Hiroki. However once he did, the three of them had good time together.

The next morning Yumi woke up to the sensation of something wet on her face. She opened her eyes to see Kiwi licking her.

* * *

When Odd's plane arrived at the air port near his home, he was met by his enter family, including parents and five sisters Adele, Pauline, Elisabeth, Marie, and Louise. When he saw them all at the gate, he was glad to see them all again, though he was some what concerned as to what torments his sisters has in store for him.

Upon arriving at home, Odd's mother drafted his sisters into helping her prepare dinner. This gave Odd and his father a chance to talk. Odd's Farther started, "You know Odd, we got you report card already." Odd responded, "I suppose you're disappointed." His Farther answered, "While I do wish your grades were better, you are passing and Kadic is a difficult school. I have just one question are you doing your best?"

Odd answered, "For the most part and I 'm even friends with the two best students at Kadic. They tutor me when I need it." Odd's Farther replied, "That's all I ask. As long as you do your best, I will never be disappointed with you. By the way I noticed you got an A in Gym Class." Odd replied with a smile, "Well see, I am good at some thing."

* * *

When Ulrich and his parents arrived at home, he went strait to and shut the door. His father was still steaming.

Mr. Stern demand, "How dear that boy talk back like that to me. Between that and his school work, I just don't know what to do with him. Those friends of his must be a bad influence!" Mrs. Stern answered, "While, I agree that he shouldn't have talked back to you the way he did, what he said was right." Mr. Stern replied "What do you mean?"

Mrs. Stern said "First of all you have been judging his friends when you don't know them. Second, you do set the bar of your approval way to high. I know that at his age you were an "A" student but Ulrich is not you. Did it ever occur to you that being an "A" student just is not within his ability? After all I was "C" student and I did my best. Mr. Stern answered, "Part of the problem is that he's not doing his best." Mrs. Stern replied, "Well maybe if he thought his best was acceptable to you, he would be better motivated."

She then walked out to give her husband time to think about what she had said and proceeded to knock on her son's door. Mrs. Stern said, "Is it OK for me to come in Ulrich?" Ulrich answered, "Come on in Ma."

Mrs. Stern came over and sat next to her son on the bed and said. "Ulrich, I hope you realize that your father means well." Ulrich answered, "I know, but the problem is nothing I do is good enough for him. If I became Prime Minister, he would be disappointed that I wasn't elected President. Part of my problem is that since I can't measure up to dad's standard, it means that I'll get lectured no mater how well I do. It's hard to keep motivated that way." Mrs. Stern answered, "Maybe you just need to do your best and not let your father's excessive standard get to you." Ulrich replied, "I try, but knowing that my best effort is meaningless to dad, hurts. At least when I deserve his criticism by not doing my best, it hurts less. Sounds strange I know, but…" Mrs. Stern interrupted, "Actually it makes a degree of sense. May be what you need is another source of motivation.

* * *

When Aelita, Jeremie and his father arrived at the Belpois home Jeremie's mother came out to meet them as they pulled in to the drive way. After, Aelita got out of the car Jeremie quickly followed, stretching his cramped mussels. His mother gave him a hug and the turned her attention to Aelita saying, "You must be Aelita, Jeremie has told us a lot about you over the phone." Aelita replied with a smile, "All good I hope." Mrs. Belpois answered, "Are you kidding. It's been hard to get him to talk of about his other friends or school work. Jeremie really thinks the world of you." Aelita smile when she saw how Jeremie was blushing at that comment.

Mr. Belpois said, "Jeremie, why don't show Aelita to her room and get your bags in." Jeremie answered, holding both bags, "I'm one step ahead of you." Gesturing to Aelita, he said, "This way princess." Jeremie's parents just smiles, having **never** seen this side of their son.

Aelita was a little surprised at how plain the room was, but then she realized that much of his stuff was back in his dorm room. Jeremie said, "Well here you are, feel free to use the dresser and closet, since both are empty at the moment. One more thing…I'm so glad you came. This is going to be the best Christmas ever."

Aelita replied, "Can I make one request of you that will truly make this the best Christmas ever." Jeremie answered, "Sure, anything?" Aelita said with a smile, "Let's make this a real brake from anything having to do with Lyko."

Jeremie replied, "Actually, that's what I was already planning on doing. The only computer work I'm planning on for next two weeks is checking my E-mail." This prompted Aelita to put her hand on Jeremie's forehead before saying, "Well you don't have a fever, so you're not sick." She then took a fighting stance and continued, "OK, you Xana clone, what have done with Jeremie?" Jeremie was taken back by this and quickly replied, "Aelita! I'm not a clone; look in my eyes, no Xana symbol!"

Aelita relaxed and simply said, "Got you!" Both of them started laughing, finally Jeremie said, "You've been hanging out with Odd too much." This only increased their laughter.


	3. Twas the week before Christmas

Twas the week before Christmas

For the first few days of vacation Odd managed to avoid his sisters, but about mid week Odd'd mother asked him to get something from the basement. When he got back up the stirs he noticed that the door had been jammed shut and his sisters were laughing on the other side.

Odd thought, "_Not again_." Thanks to his adventures on Lyoko, Odd was use to getting out of tough spots. He knew that if he could reach a window that he could open it and get out. He was able to open a widow by standing on a table, once he had it opened; he put a stool on the table that allowed him to reach the window. Once out, he went around to the side door and snuck up behind his sisters.

Odd shouted. "BOO!!" He had never seen his sisters move so fast. This time he was the one laughing.

* * *

Ulrich was sitting in his room when his cell phone rang. Ulrich picked up the phone to sound of Yumi saying "Hello Ulrich! How's it going?" Ulrich answered, "You don't know how good it is to hear from you, Yumi. My father's driving me nuts. The only good thing is that he's at work so at least it quiet for now. Yumi responded, "Why don't I see if my parents will let you come here for Christmas." Ulrich answered, "I doubt the warden will let me out early." 

Yumi said, "I'll ask my parents and if they give the OK, I'll call your mother. May be she'll help."

Yumi hang up the phone and went in to living room to ask her parents. Yumi approached her parents sweetly, "Mom, Dad…ah, Ulrich's is having a problem a home and needs a place to go for the rest of vacation. Could he come here, please?" Her father's look was not encouraging.

Hiroki chimed in, "So you're trying to get Ulrich here for Christmas, are you going to kiss him under missile toe?"

Mr. Ishiyama said "I don't know…" Mrs. Ishiyama interrupted, "It will give us a chance to get to know him, or are you afraid that you will actually like him.

Hiroki actually trying to help said, "I'll share my roomwith him."

With this Mr. Ishiyama was out of excuses and said, "OK, but he **absolutely** stays out of your room, Yumi." Yumi replied,"Deal!" as she picked up the phone.

Moments later Ulrich's mother came in to his room. She said, Ulrich pack, your going to spend the rest of vacation with your friend Yumi. I'll take you to the bus station as soon you're ready. Ulrich replied, but what about Dad. Mrs. Stern answered, "I'll deal with him. I just don't think either of us can survive two more weeks of this with our sanity in tacked."

* * *

Aelita awoke after her best night's sleep in weeks; she had not had any nightmares since arriving at the Belpois home. She got up, dressed and headed into the living room to see if Jeremie was awake. When she entered the living room there was Jeremie, typing away at his computer. She cleared her throat loudly and asked with a chuckle, "Are you going back on our agreement?" 

"Not at all," Jeremie replied, "I'm checking my E-mail. I was just replying to one from Yumi. She's arranged for Ulrich to spend Christmas." Aelita said, "Maybe we should send them some mistletoe." Jeremie replied, "My guest is that Hiroki already has plans along that line." They both laughed.

At breakfast Jeremie's father asked, "So do you two have any plans for today." Jeremie answered, "I'm going to show Aelita around town today."

"That's nice but don't forget about the outing we have planed for the two of us tomorrow," his father replied. Before Jeremie could say anything his mother said, "I think you can get along without Aelita for a few hours." Aelita couldn't resist a little chuckle. "Besides it will give us girls a chance get better acquainted," his mother continued. "You know Jeremie, spending some time with your mother will probably do me some good as well." said Aelita. "Why is everyone acting like I'd have a problem with going with dad tomorrow? I can use some father son time as well," Jeremie answered.

After Jeremie's father left for work, Jeremie and Aelita headed towards town hand in hand, Jeremie's mother watched with amusement. Upon arriving in town Jeremie took Aelita to a diner that had great milk shakes.

Once inside Jeremie saw the owner behind the counter. "Hi Mr. Labreist," Jeremie said. "Been along time Jeremie, and whose this is with you?" answered Mr. Labreist. "This is Aelita Hopper," answered Jeremie. "You have a really pretty girl friend there," Mr. Labreist said. "Take a seat in the corner booth and I'll bring you two over a lover's special, on the house." he finished. This caused both of them to blushed a little

When they got to the booth Aelita couldn't help but notice that it was the most private booth in the entire place, since it was almost closed in on all four sides, except for the the corner that served as it entrance. They sat down to wait. "So what's a lover's special?" Aelita asked. "That!" Jeremie replied as Mr. Labreist brought them a large milk shake with two straws. .

After finishing their milk shake, Jeremie and Aelita, left the dinner to visit other place in town pausing to thank Mr. Labreist. At about noon they returned to the diner for lunch, after a couple of hours of site seeing. "So I see you're back," said Mr. Labreist. "What can I say you have the best place to eat around here." Jeremie replied, bringing a smile to Mr. Labreist. "We'll have 2 burgers, with fries and hot chocolates," Jeremie continued. Jeremie paid for their meal and Mr. Labreist handed them their food saying, "By the way the corner booth is available."

After eating, as they left the diner Aelita noticed a dress store across the street and hinted that she wanted to check it out. Jeremie was not particularly keen on going to a dress store but he agreed because he knew it would make Aelita, happy.

After looking through the available dresses, Aelita chose a half dozen to try on. Jeremie liked they way she looked in each of them. At one point while Aelita was in the dressing room two old acquaintances of Jeremie's showed up. These guys were not bullies but they had teased him from time to time before his parents sent him to Kadic.

"Look whose hanging around a **dress **store. So what are you doing here Belpois?" said one of the boys. "I helping my girl friend shop for a dress" answered Jeremie. "You Jeremie Belpois, have a girl friend. Right, you were always such a loner," the boy replied. "If you wait a bit, I can introduce you to her," said Jeremie "If you really have a girl friend I bet she's a real bow wow," said the other boy.

When Aelita came out to show Jeremie the next dress, the boys who were hounding him did not say any thing but just looked in amazement. "So Jeremie, what about this one?" asked Aelita ignoring the steers of the other two boys. "It looks great on you," Jeremie replied honestly. Aelita then returned to the dressing room.

Then one of the two boys finally spoke, "That babe's your girl friend?" Jeremie smiled though he did not like them referring to Aelita that way. "Yes she is," Jeremie answered, "Which brings up another question. What are you two doing hanging around a dress store. The two boys left with out a word.

Moments later Aelita came out wearing the next dress, this time Jeremie just steered at her with his jaw hanging open. The only thing he managed to say was, "WOW!" Aelita brought the dress.

On their way out of the store Aelita asked, "So who were those two guys in there." Jeremie responded, "Let's just say that before I started going to Kadic they were my equivalent of Sissy, and you just help me put them in their place." Aelita just smiled.

When Jeremie and Aelita arrived at the house and greeted his mother, Aelita took her new dress up stairs. When she came down stairs again they sat on the couch with their arms around each other. Aelita was resting her head on Jeremie's shoulder. They just sat there for a while enjoying the moment until they were interrupted by a flash from his mom's camera. "MOM!" Jeremie shouted. "Don't worry; I'll email you a copy." His mother replied."


	4. Father and Son Outing

Father and Son Outing.

Jeremie and his father were on their way to a near by science and technology museum. Jeremie's father noticed that his son was lost in thought. "I take it your thinking about Aelita," Mr. Belpois said with a smile. "Yes, I was wondering what you and mom think her," replied Jeremie. "Jeremie, you don't have worry, we like her a lot." His father answered. Jeremie smiled. "Your mother and I are really glad that you found such nice friend." His father continued.

"I've noticed a number of ways mine and Aelita's relationship is different from most of the couples at Kadic." said Jeremie. "Hows, that?" his father asked. "Well for one thing with most couples they each of the have some one else that they consider to be their best friend, but Aelita and I are best friends as well boy friend and girl friend," answered Jeremie.

"That is unusual, since most relationships at your age are base purely on physical attraction. The fact that your relationship is founded more on real friendship means it has a good chance of lasting" said Mr. Belpois. "That's good to hear," replied Jeremie.

"By the way Jeremie, if you ever need to talk or need some questions answered, I hope you will contact me or your mother rather than talking to your other friends. I'm sure they're great kids, but they are only kinds," said Mr. Belpois. "Dad, as good of friends as Ulrich and Odd are they are **last** people I would go to for dating advice. Odd changes girl friends like most people change socks and Ulrich; he can't even sort out his own feelings for Yumi. So I would come to you rather than them any way" Jeremie replied. Mr. Belpois smiled. "The only one I have sought advice from has been Yumi, and that's only been when I needed a girl's perspective on something." Jeremie continued.

* * *

Aelita and Jeremie's mother started chatting almost as soon as the guys left. "I want to thank you Aelita," Mrs. Belpois said. "What for? Jeremie has done more for me than I can even thank him for," replied Aelita." "That may be the case but you have done more for Jeremie than you may realize. Jeremie use to be in a virtual shell, but you've managed to brake him out of it. He was extremely shy," his mother replied. "Really, he's never been particularly shy with me, except in maters of romance. Even there he's made a lot of progress in last few months," answered Aelita.

"That's what I mean, you and Jeremie have such a natural connection, that you broke right through that shell and because of that we are grateful to you," said Mrs. Belpois. "So we have both helped each other, but I think our other friends have helped him as well," answered Aelita. "True, but you're the one that has clearly made the most impact. In fact Jeremie would spend so much time with computers that I was half afraid that the only way he would ever meet a girl was too pull one off of a computer some place," said Mrs. Belpois. Aelita chucked a little.

"Well a computer was involved in our meeting. In fact you might say we first met on line." Aelita said. This got Mrs. Belpois' attention. "It wasn't by way of some web site. It involved a mutual aquantance," said Aelita.

"Aelita, why don't you show me Aelita that dress you got yesterday," asked Mrs. Belpois. Aelita went up stairs and put on her new dress." So what did Jeremie have to say about it," Mrs. Belpois asked. "He said just one word… 'WOW!' and that's what made the decision for me," answered Aelita. They both laughed.

* * *

Upon reaching the science and technology museum Jeremie an his father took one of the tours. A few times Jeremie got a look on his face that told Mr. Belpois that his son had caught the guide in a mistake. He was glad to see that Jeremie did not try to correct her, but simply held his peace. While going through the section on computers, Jeremie could not help but to smile when the guide referred to quantum computers as theoretical, since he had a little over two years worth of experience on one.

Never the less Jeremie had a good time particularly spending it with his father. Every once in while he wondered how Aelita was doing with his mother. As they left, Jeremie turned to his father and said "Thanks it's been a while since we've done any thing together." His father answered, "Glad to do it, now lets get lunch at the hamburger place across the street." As they were leaving Jeremie saw a music store next door. "Before we go, can we stop by that music store?" asked Jeremie. "Sure, but since when are you interested in such things," his father responded. "Since Aelita did a mixing gig with the Subsonics," answered Jeremie. "That's one talented girl you have there, Jeremie," said Mr. Belpois.

They went into the store and Jeremie looked there the selections until he found the one he wanted. He paid for and they left to head home.

"By the way we have one more stop to make before going home," said Mr. Belpois. "Oh, I forgot about that, thanks dad," Jeremie repled.

* * *

Mrs. Belpois looked at the clock and said, "Where has the time gone? I better start on diner; we're going to have two hungry men home in a couple of hours."

"Let me do it," Aelita relied. "You're a guest, you should have too do such things" Mrs. Belpois answered. "I want to, I don't get chance to kook a Kadic," Aelita responded.

"You know how to cook?" asked Jeremie's mom. "Learning to cook was a necessity, my father's a brilliant man, but can't cook to save his life," answered Aelita. Jeremie's mom. Just smiled and turned the kitchen over to Aelita after showing her what she had planed.

At about the time diner was ready Jeremie and his father cam home baring a Christmas tree. While Mrs. Belpois and Aelita set the table, Jeremie and has father set the Christmas tree up on a stand.

When dinner was ready Jeremie's mother called them into eat. "Mom, this was really good," Jeremie said when he finished eating. "I would love to credit, but I can't, since Aelita was the cook," replied his mother. Aelita just smiled. "The more I get to know you, the more amazing you become. This is great," said Jeremie as he uncharacteristically asked for seconds.

Later that evening after they had decorated the Christmas tree, Jeremie's mother pulled something out and hung it over the couch where Aelita and Jeremie were sitting. They both noticed immediately that it was mistletoe.

Taking the obvious hint, Jeremie leaned over and kissed Aelita on the lips. Once again they were interrupted by a flash form Mrs. Belpois' camera.


	5. Let it snow

Let it snow.

Aelita woke up the next morning to her fist snow since being rematerialized. About an inch of snow covered the ground and it was still snowing. When she got down stairs Jeremie was already dressed and doing something on his lap top. He was E-mailing the others about the snow. After he finished, he put his lap top up and He and Aelita sat on the couch talking until his parents got up.

After breakfast Jeremie and Aelita got their coats on and went out side for some fun in the snow. While out side they built a snow man, at one point while rolling up a snow ball Aelita started to cry a little. When Jeremie saw it he went over to her and asked, "What's wrong Aelita?" He placed his arm around her.

"This just brought back some memories involving my mother. I'm alright," replied Aelita. After they finished the snow man Jeremie was giving it a final once over, when suddenly he felt something cold hit him. It was a snow ball thrown by non other than Aelita. Naturally Jeremie threw one back and before they knew it they were have a good old snow ball fight.

While this was going on Jeremie's parents were watching them through a window. "You know I can't remember the last time I saw Jeremie having this kind of fun," Mr. Belpois said. "Before he went to Kadic, I use to try to get him out on a day like this, but would say it was waste of time, answered Mrs. Belpois. "Lets face it that girl is the best thing that ever happened to Jeremie," replied Mr. Belpois.

* * *

Mean while at the Ishiyama home; where there was also snow; Yumi, Ulrich, Hiroki and Hiroki's friend Johnny had gotten into an all out, no holds bar, snow ball "death" match. Mean while Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama where watching the "fight" through a window.

"Don't tell Yumi I said this but Ulrich turning out to be a rather nice guy," said Mr. Ishiyama. "I'm surprised to hear you say that," said Mrs. Ishiyama, "But why keep it from Yumi?" "If they don't know what I really think of Ulrich, they'll be more likely to watch themselves," answered Mr. Ishiyama. His wife just smiled.

* * *

When Jeremie and Aelita came back into the house his mother made a couple of hot chocolates. Aelita went up stairs to change, and Jeremie went into the bath room to do the same.

When Aelita came back down, Jeremie had put a tape in the VCR and was sitting on the couch. Aelita was carrying a blanket from her bed. She sat down next to Jeremie and spread the blanket over both of them and they cuddled under it, while watching the tape. When Jeremie's mother came in with the hot chocolates she saw them sitting there. "I see you the two found your own way to get warm," said Jeremie's mother with a smile. She placed the hot chocolates on the table in front of the couch. "I'll leave these here incase you want them," she said.


	6. Christmas Eve

Christmas Eve

Odd's family got a Christmas Eve visit from, Mrs. Della Robbia's sister Matelda. Unfortunately for Odd, he was the one that answered the door and as a result he got smothered in hugs and kisses from his aunt.

Later that evening Odd was placing his presents to his family under the Christmas tree, when he was interrupted by his mother. "Odd have you ever seen a picture of your Aunt Antea and her family?" asked his mother. "No, after all we haven't heard from them since before I was born," answered Odd. "Here's a picture of them taken 17 years ago, Your Aunt Matelda got it in the last letter she ever got form our sister," replied his mother handing him the picture.

When Odd saw the picture he was shocked. He saw a man who he immediately recognized as Franz Hopper with a pink haired woman and pink haired little girl. The little girl looked like a younger version of Aelita. When he looked at the writing on the back it said:

Franz Hopper, Antea Hopper, and Aelita Hopper (age 6)  
Date 1988

Even Odd could do the math knowing that Aelita had spent 10 years on Lyoko, Aelita really was his cousin. The gang was going to find this interesting.

"Odd, you look like you've seen a ghost, said his mother. "Well, I've seen this man's picture before. He was a teacher at Kadic about ten years ago." said Odd. "Really, if you find anything else out about him or his family will you let us know?" asked his mother.

Odd knew that he couldn't tell them what he did know at least not right now. "I'll let you know if I find any thing I can tell you. Could you scan both sides of this picture and put it on a CD for me?" asked Odd. "Sour, but why?" asked his mother. "I have a friend at school that a real computer wiz. With this information he may be able to find something on them." replied Odd.

Mrs. Della Robbia got up and came back a few minutes later with a CD. "Here you go Odd," his mother said.

He took the CD up to his room put it in his bag. He'd spring it on the gang when they got back to school.

* * *

The Ishiyama home was not particularly busy this Christmas Eve. Being home this Christmas meant no relatives dropping by making for a quiet night. The only real source of excitement was the fact that was repeatedly trying to put mistletoe that he had on a stick over Ulrich and Yumi. After one attempt, Kiwi barked at Hiroki for disturbing his sleep because he was sleeping on Yumi's lap.

After they went to bed Ulrich took the opportunity to say something to Hiroki about is actions "Hiroki will you stop it with the mistletoe, you're really getting annoying," Ulrich said. "Well take the hint will you Ulrich. We all know you two really like each other, in fact the only two people at Kadic that don't seem to get it are the two of you," answered Hiroki. "Look, I'm not certain what to think about how your sister feels about me," replied Ulrich. "You know Ulrich; you have the perfect opportunity to find out. Ask her to go for a walk with you tomorrow after noon," said Hiroki

Ulrich though about Hiroki's suggestion as he went to sleep.

* * *

At the Belpois home, Aelita was once again helping with dinner. She had a particular dish that she wanted to prepare for Christmas Eve dinner. It was a dish her family used to have on Christmas Eve, a Christmas version of Pot au Feu, She had found the recipe at the Hermitage one day and kept it in hopes of some day cooking it for Jeremie. It turned out that this was the day.

When they sat down to eat Jeremie quickly tried Aelita's Christmas Pot au Feu. He liked it so much that after finishing the rest of his dinner, Jeremie got seconds on the Pot au Feu. At first, Aelita thought that he was just being kind or that his taste buds were affected by his heart, but when both his mother and father had a second helpings, she knew they really liked it.

After dinner Jeremie and Aelita went out side to watch the sun set, or at least that's what they were doing in theory, since it is unlikely that ether one of them actually noticed the sun.

"You know Jeremie, after this it's going to be hard to get back to fighting Xana. We've really been spoiled here," said Aelita. "It's just been nice spending so much time together without a computer involved. I don't know when I have felt more relaxed," replied Jeremie. "You're definitely more relaxed than I have ever seen you. If this is a taste of our post Xana life I want him gone now!" said Aelita with a smirk. Both of them ended up laughing.

For some time Jeremie and Aelita just sat there, with there arms around each other. As the stars came out they laid down on the grown to look at the stars for a while, but before long instead of the stars Jeremie saw Aelita looking him in the eyes. The next thing he knew she was kissing him and he kissed back. After separating they got up to go back inside.

"You know if the rest of the gang had seen us just now they'd never let us live it down," said Aelita. "True but their not here, and I won't tell them if won't," answered Jeremie. "Deal!" replied Aelita with a smile.

Once inside they found that Jeremie's parents had some Christmas programs on so they sat down on the couch and joined them. When there was commercial brake Jeremie's mother asked, "So did you two enjoy the sun set?"

"There was a sun set?" Jeremie answered with a smile. "There were some fireworks though," Aelita added also with smile. It took a moment for Jeremie's mother to get it, but then she smiled too.

The last program they watched was, _It's a Wonderful Life_. Aelita could not remember if she had seen it before but she enjoyed it. After it was over they put the presents under the Christmas tree. When Jeremie's mother had place two identical presents under the tree for Jeremie and Aelita, she told them that those two presents had to be opened last and at the same time. Aelita was surprised to see another one from Jeremie.

"You didn't have to get me another present, Jeremie. You already gave me that scarf," said Aelita. "I know, but wait till you see what it is." Jeremie replied. Aelita was also surprised at how many presents she had. "They're present from some of our relatives. We told them about you and how you couldn't go home this year, so they sent you some presents. We were originally going to send them back with Jeremie," said his Mom. "Tell them I said thanks," replied Aelita.

After they finished with the presents, Jeremie's father picked up the family Bible and read the Christmas story from Luke chapter 2 in accordance with family tradition. After he was finished they went to bed. Before going upstairs Aelita gave Jeremie a peck on the cheek and said good night.


	7. Christmas Day

Christmas Day

As usual Odd awoke on Christmas morning before any one else. He had to wait for his parents before opening presents, so he pulled out a video game to occupy himself. When the rest of the Della Robbia family got up, Odd joined them in the living room.

For the Della Robbia family opening Christmas Presents was a no holds bar free for all. In fact Mr. & Mrs. Della Robbia were surprised that there had never been any injuries requiring medical attention. Once they dug in all one could see was a cloud of wrapping paper.

Odd's sisters were not amused by the dog collars with tags with each of their names on them, that he had given them, particularly since he knew they didn't have dogs. Odd however greatly enjoyed the joke. His father had to suppress the urge to laugh. He enjoyed a good joke gift as well, but he knew that for the sake of family peace he'd better not laugh openly. However, his sisters were not lacking in revenge, since they each gave Odd a can of dog food. However their revenge failed since Odd knew he could use it for Kiwi.

Odd got a video game from his father, but it was a mental exercise game. "Dad, while I appreciate the gift, you do know that this not the type of game I play," asked Odd. "I know, but if you give this type of game a try, it might help you study," Odd's father said. This didn't help Odd any. "Not only should playing it help sharpen your mind, but it could help you make a game out of studying. That would make studying easier. Try it and, if you can get your average up to at least a C+ I'll buy you a game you want," continued Odd's father. "Nothing like a little bribery as a motivator, it's a deal," replied Odd.

After all presents were open the Della Robbia family ate breakfast.

* * *

At the Ishiyama home, Hiroki was up first but had to wait for every else. Once every one was up they first had breakfast and then when it to the living room to for the presents. In accordance with Japanese tradition they took their presents in to private rooms to open them. Ulrich just stayed in the living room.

Ulrich first opened his present from Yumi; it was new pair of seekers. She had clearly noticed the poor condition of his old ones. Next he opened Hiroki's it was framed photo of Yumi. "Why am I not surprised," said Ulrich. However, he had to admit that he liked it. When he came to his father's present; his mother had put it and hers in his suit case; he as half afraid to open it. He jokingly thought of submerging it in water, but he opened it any way. It was day planner, typical of his father. Ulrich had to laugh when he opened Odd's present; it was a pack of pencils but with erasers at both ends.

Mean while Yumi was opening her present from Ulrich. It was a DVD set of her favorite anime program in the original Japanese. She knew that it could not have been easy to find. Hiroki's present turned out to be a framed picture of Ulrich.

When they all came back into the living at one point Hiroki was thanking Yumi for his new cell phone. "So Hiroki did look at the speed dial yet," asked Yumi. "No, I haven't had the chance yet," answered Hiroki. "Why don't you look now?" said Yumi. So he did and he found one name already in it: Milly Solovieff. Hiroki just blushed.

After the noon meal of a typical Japanese Christmas dinner, Ulrich asked Yumi to go for a walk. She asked her parents telling them she had to walk Kiwi anyway. Her father said, "OK, the two of you can go, and walk the mutt.

As they left the house and were heading down the street they started talking. "Hiroki, really getting annoying with that mistletoe bit," said Ulrich. "There is one way to get him off our backs, and that is to give him what he wants" replied Yumi. "But that would be a …." Ulrich responded. They both turned red at the thought.

Later that evening Hiroki once again pulled out his mistletoe on a stick placing it over Ulrich and Yumi. This time Yumi turned and kissed Ulrich on the lips, before he knew it he was kissing back. "Finally," Hiroki said. However Ulrich and Yumi were oblivious to him.

* * *

At the Belpois home Jeremie and Aelita where up dressed before his parents awoke. When his parents came down stairs the two of them were sitting on the couch talking. They eat breakfast then proceeded to take turns opening presents. Jeremie's Mom had her camera ready to record reactions. The others had agreed that Aelita should open the fist present.

She opened the one from Jeremie, It turned out to be a copy of the new Sub Sonics CD. It had a couple of tracks of her mixing on it. When she saw it, Aelita planted a great big kiss on Jeremie, just as his mother snapped a picture. "You know that you really didn't have to do that Jeremie, after all it was Odd's responsibility to replace my complementary CD, since Kiwi was the one who ruined it," said Aelita. "I know, I just wanted to do it for you," answered Jeremie. This result it a big long hug from Aelita.

Next Jeremie opened a present from Aelita, it was a key board cover for his computer back at the dorm. "It's designed so that you can type through it," said Aelita with smiled. "Also the next time you fall asleep while working on your computer this will keep you from getting key marks on your face," continued Aelita. Jeremie smiled and gave Aelita a big hug, resulting in yet another picture.

Jeremie's mother was next. She opened a present from Aelita. It was small alblum with space for four pictures. Three of the pictures were of Jeremie and one was of both Jeremie and Aelita. Aelita explained that Jeremie had helped her pick out the pictures. Jeremie's mother simply smiled as while holding up the alblum, as Jeremie's father took the picture.

Jeremie's father was next; he opened a present from Jeremie. It was a DVD of his favorite move. His smile was the next picture.

Next was Aelita again. This one was from Yumi, and it was a Japanese fan similar to those Yumi used on Lyoko. Aelita held it up with a smile so Jeremie's mother could take a picture. "It's from our Japanese friend Yumi," said Aelita.

After several rounds of this they were down to the two identical presents for Aelita and Jeremie that his mother had said needed to be opened at the same time. Jeremie and Aelita removed the paper from their respective presents to reveal ….

To be continued.


	8. Christmas Day part II

Christmas Day part II

After several rounds of unwrapping presents they were down to the two identical presents for Aelita and Jeremie that his mother had said needed to be opened at the same time. Jeremie and Aelita removed the paper from their respective presents to reveal two new lap tops. The two lap tops were identical except that Aelita's was pink. (See episode 84. "Guided Missile") Aelita knew they must have cost quite a bit but was too polite to say anything.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Belpois. We'll get lot of use out them," said Aelita. "Thanks mom and dad," said Jeremie. He then gave both of them a hug. "One interesting feature is that they both come with software that will allow you to set up a direct WiFi connection between them," Mr. Belpois said. Both Jeremie and Aelita could immediately see how that would come in handy.

* * *

After breakfast Odd decided to give the game his father had given him a try and he found it surprisingly addictive. Before he knew it he was being called for Christmas dinner.

"Looks good, so what are the rest of you going to eat?" Odd said upon seeing the table. What bothered his mother is that she knew her son probably could eat it all.

* * *

Ulrich had agreed to the watch one of the anime DVDs he had given Yumi with her. She thought it was sweet of him particularly since he knew only what little Japanese he had manage to pick up from her over last two years. After it was over, they sat and talked for a while.

"I hope you weren't bored," Yumi said. "I admit that it would have been better if I understood what they saying, but you did a good job translating," answered Ulrich.

Later on Yumi noticed, Hiroki it his bed room, cell phone in hand. "Trying to call Milly?" asked Yumi. Hiroki turned red. "You know if you called and just wished her a marry Christmas it would help break the ice and there is really no risk to it," said Yumi. "Are you sure?" asked Hiroki "Milly's a sweet girl; she's not likely to respond to a gesture like that negatively, answered Yumi.

With much effort and butterflies in his stomach the size of pterodactyls, Hiroki managed to make the call and Milly answered. "Hello," Milly said. "This is Hiroki. I sit behind you in English class. I came across your number and thought I would call and wish you a marry Christmas," answered Hiroki. Unknown to Hiroki, he had called at just the right moment. Milly's parents had had to go out for a bit and she was feeling lonely. "Thank you Hiroki, I do know who you are. I'm reporter after all, I pay attention to such things," replied Milly. They talked for a couple of minutes before hanging up. Hiroki was on cloud nine the rest of the night.

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita spent most of the mourning getting their new lap tops set up, including installing programs and setting up their email accounts on them. They also spent time exploring the systems. Even though Jeremie did have a tendency to over do it, Aelita did enjoy watching him work his magic. He was truly in his element when working with a computer. She enjoyed working with him even more. On this occasion they worked in together to get both laptops up and running.

At one point Jeremie's mother walked in and saw him alone with his lap top. "Where's Aelita?" asked his mother. "She went up stairs for a bit so we could test the direct WiFi connection at a distance similar to our rooms at Kadic," answered Jeremie. "I was just surprised not to see you two together," his mother replied. "Mom, it's not like we're samisen twins," replied Jeremie. "Given how close I've seen you two sit, I was starting to wonder," his mother said with a smile. Jeremie just blushed.

A couple of minutes later Aelita came down stairs. They put some finishing touches on their work and put their lap tops up. They then sat on the couch cuddling, Aelita resting her head on Jeremie's shoulder.

"Some times I wonder what we'll do all our free time once we defeat Xana, for good. Even if we keep the supercomputer running, we won't have to spend any were near the time on it we do now," Jeremie. "I have an idea," said Aelita. "What's that," answered Jeremie. "This!" replied Aelita as leaned over and kissed him.

"Jeremie, Aelita dinner's ready!" called Jeremie's mother. "Your mother's got the worst sense of timing," said Aelita. "Tel me about it," Jeremie replied.

A couple hours later the phone rang. "Jeremie it's for you!" said his mother. He picked up, hello. "Hi Jeremie," said Yumi. "It's Yumi, I'll put it on speaker," said Jeremie. "Marry Christmas, Jeremie and Aelita," said Yumi and Ulrich. "Marry Christmas, Ulrich and Yumi," said Jeremie and Aelita. The four friends talked for awhile before hanging up.

Just as they were finishing supper Jeremie and Aelita got another call. This time it was Odd. Once again Jeremie put the phone on speaker. "Marry Christmas, Jeremie and Aelita," said Odd. "Marry Christmas, Odd," said Jeremie and Aelita.

"So did I interrupt any lip action," said Odd. Jeremie and Aelita both blushed knowing what he meant. "Well actually you did," said Aelita with a wink at Jeremie. "I knew it," said Odd. "Yea, we were just eating supper," answered Aelita. "That's not what I was referring to, and you know it," responded Odd. "You didn't specify why kind," said Jeremie.

I do have an interesting surprise for everyone when we get back to school, particularly Aelita. Don't worry Einstein no reason to get jealous, it's just something I found out that you will all find interesting but Aelita particularly will," said Odd. "Well you certainly got my curiosity up, can you give us a hint," asked Aelita. "Not with out telling you too much," answered Odd.

That night Aelita went to bed with the satisfaction of having one of the best Christmases of her life not so much because of what she had gotten, but be cause of who she had spent it with.


	9. End of the Year Party

End of the Year Party

It was the night of Mr. Belpois' company's end of the year party. Naturaly, Aelita and Jeremie went together. Jeremie wore a light blue suit, while Aelita wore the dress she had brought with Jeremie a week earlier. When she came down the stairs after getting ready Jeremie's reaction was about the same as the first time he had seen her in it. Except this time he managed to say, "Wow, you look great Aelita." Aelita just gently pushed his mouth shut before taking his arm. "Shell we get going," Aelita said snapping Jeremie out his trance.

Before leaving Jeremie's mother pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of Jeremie and Aelita. "This is real keeper; after all you two make such a cute couple," said Mrs. Belpois causing both of them to blush. Mrs. Belpois also took a picture of each them separately.

* * *

When the Belpoises arrived at the party, Aelita was surprised at what she saw. It was not the stuffy affair she had been expecting. While there was classical music with dancing, and a buffet, there were also games.

Jeremie's parents went strait for the buffet, but Aelita and Jeremie looked over the games before going on to the buffet. They were glad to have found several that looked interesting.

One of the games caught their attention and they decided to give a try before going to the buffet. The game was to guess the number of jelly beans in a jar. The prize of $50 was to go to the guess closest to the correct count at the end of the evening. Jeremie and Aelita could not resist this one. They were allowed to register as a couple and so they did. They both measured the diameter and height of jar with their hands, and the size of a jelly bean. They both then proceeded to calculate the number of jelly beans. When they both came up with the same number (6,573) they entered that number, and proceeded to the buffet.

After getting some food at the buffet Jeremie and Aelita found a vacant table and sat down to eat. As Aelita was finishing her meal she noticed that not only was Jeremie finished but that he was just sitting there staring at her, with a smile on his face.

"Jeremie, what are you doing" asked Aelita knowing quite well what it was. "Oh, just admiring your beauty," declared Jeremie. Aelita smiled and blushed. Then Jeremie did something that surprised Aelita. "Would you like to dance Aelita," asked Jeremie. "Ok, but I don't have much experience with dancing," said Aelita. "Neither do I, but let's give it a try," replied Jeremie.

Jeremie and Aelita went out onto the dance floor gave the waltz a try and did surprisingly well. At one point Jeremie's mother saw them dancing. "There's something, I never thought I'd see, Jeremie dancing with a girl, but there he is with Aelita," said Mrs. Belpois. "What amazing is the possitive affect, she's had on Jeremie over all," replied Mr. Belpois.

After they finished dancing, Jeremie and Aelita got some refreshments and sat then down to talk for while after which they went to give the games a try. Being a semiformal party, the games did not include any thing potentially messy but Jeremie and Aelita still saw some of them as fun.

One involved a puzzle that involved an arrangement of tooth picks

By moving just three tooth picks leave three identical squares.

Jeremie looked over for a couple of minutes before solving it by producing this:

In doing so he won a teddy bear with graduation cap on it. He promptly gave it to Aelita, which promptly won him a peck on the cheek causing him to blush slightly.

Aelita tried one game the goal of which was get a ball in a bull's eye. She played two rounds with the fist she tried throwing the ball the way every one else was, but was unsuccessful. For second round she got an idea. This time she threw them the way she would throw an energy field on Lyoko. The results were that she put all four balls in the center of the bull's eye, each earning a picture from the photo booth next to the game. The last time they had been in a photo booth was when Aelita had just rematerialized for the first time.

For the first two pictures they just sat together in normal pose, so as to get a good one for each of them. The third ended up with Aelita wearing Jeremie's glassed again, and the fourth caught them in a kiss.

* * *

As the party drew to a close, there were a few awards to hand out.

The first was the jelly bean count. "Ok," said the announcer. The actual number of jelly beans was 6,573 and for the first time the winning couple got the exact number of jelly beans. Please come forward Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Hopper. They came up and were handed a check for $50. "So how what was your secret," asked the announcer. "Well, we estimated the volume of the both jar and a jelly bean and divvied the jar's by the jelly bean's," replied Jeremie. Most of the crowed looked dumb founded. "We're both 'A+' math students," Aelita translated.

The next to last award was for the cutest couple. "The award for the cutest couple goes to Jeremie Belpois and Aelita Hopper," said the announcer. Once again they when up. This time they got a couple of trophies. They just smiled and then returned to their seats.

"Finally the award for the couple the evening, said the announcer. There was a recorded drum roll. "Mr. and Mrs. Belpois," finished the announcer. Jeremie was both surprised and proud to see his patents get that one.

* * *

When they go back to the Belpois home, all four of them went strait to bed. Jeremie's parents went up stairs. Aelita gave Jeremie peck on the cheek and said "Good night, Jeremie." "Good night, Aelita," Jeremie answered.

Jeremie stood there dreamily watching Aelita go up the stairs. After changing his cloths he went to bed. As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts were of Aelita and just how lucky he was to have her in his life.


	10. New Years

New Years

It was New Years Eve and Odd was playing Finial Fight XVII, while he waited in his bed room for mid night. He spent a couple of hours of fighting through hordes of monster. Nothing he hadn't done many times on Lyoko. He knew that would miss the fighting more than any other member of gang once they had defeated Xana. His mind had started to drift a way from the game and he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

At the Ishiyama home, Yumi and Ulrich were watching a movie do to go off at 11:30, after which they had agreed to see the New Year in together. Yumi's parents and Hiroki were already in bed so they could speak freely. They were having fun comparing the villain's henchman to Xana's monsters. 

At one point Ulrich had noticed that Yumi was resting her head on his shoulder, he didn't say any thing though he did turn a little red. When the movie was over a live cast of the Paris New Years Eve celebration came on with a count down clock to midnight. Yumi and Ulrich spent most of the time talking.

As the clock reached the 10 second mark they joined into the count down. 10... 9... 8…7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Shouts of "Happy New Year" could be heard coming form the neighborhood with some noise makers in the background. Ulrich and Yumi got so caught up in the moment that they hugged each other and before ether one knew it they were kissing. Once they realized it neither one wanted to end it so they continued for a time.

Afterward they went up stairs, said they said good knight before Ulrich quietly entered Hiroki's room to go to bed.

* * *

On New Years Eve at the Belpois home, Jeremie and Aelita were watching a movie on tape. Jeremie's parents decided to see the New Year in upsairs. Jeremie and Aelita sat on the couch cuddling with Aelita resting her head on Jeremie shoulder, When the movie was over they turned on a live cast of the Paris New Years Eve celebration that showed with a count down clock to midnight. They spent most of the time talking and just enjoying each other's presents. 

As the clock reached the 10 second mark they joined into the count down. 10... 9... 8…7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Shouts of "Happy New Year" could be heard coming form the neighborhood with some noise makers in the background. However before Aelita could say or do anything, she saw Jeremie face as he proceeded to give her, her first New Years kiss. She promptly kissed him back, and it continued for several minutes. After which they talked for nearly an hour before Aelita went upstairs to go to bed.

* * *

Odd woke up on New Years Day morning to realization. "Drat, I fell asleep before midnight" said Odd. Then he noticed that the batteries in his game were dead. "Ho no, not only did I miss the start of the New Year but, I lost all my progress in my game," said Odd clearly upset. "Well it looks like the New Year is off to lousy start, Odd sighed.

* * *

When Ulrich woke up on New Years Day morning, Hiroki was already up. 

"So Ulrich, did you kiss my sister last night?" asked Hiroki. "It's none of your business, Hiroki," replied Ulrich, while looking a little red. "I knew it, you did kiss her. If you didn't you would have flat out denied it. Since you didn't, you must have kissed her, besides you blushed when I asked," said Hiroki. At that moment if looks could kill Yumi, would have become an only child.

Later that day while walking Kiwi, Ulrich and Yumi talked as they strolled. "Hiroki was really a pain this morning. He kept asking me about last night," said Ulrich. They both turned red. "He didn't see any thing but he surmises what happened," finished Ulrich. "In that case, just ignore him, all he can do is make a nuisance of himself," replied Yumi.

After they got back from their walk Hiroki started giving Yumi a hard time. "Yumi and Ulrich sitting in a tree …" touted Hiroki. Before he could finish Yumi tried to grab him, but she was pulled away by Ulrich. "Aren't you being hypocritical, you were just telling me to ignore him, said Ulrich. "I'm his big sister and it's my prerogative to beat the snot out of him, while preventing others from doing so," answered Yumi.

* * *

Both Jeremie and Aelita slept late that morning, when both finally got Jeremie parents were already up, and had eaten breakfast. After breakfast they spent most of what was left of the morning checking their E-mail and other wise familiarizing themselves with their new laptops. After lunch however, they took a walk. 

"There is one place around here that I haven't shown you yet or any one for that mater. It's the one place outside I use to like to go before I went to Kadic," said Jeremie. This brought a look of curiosity to Aelita face. "I'm going to take you there right now. Here's the path," finished Jeremie. They had to walk down the path single file, but it opened to a clearing with a steam running through it.

Once they arrived at the stream Jeremie and Aelita sat down. They talked for a time sitting there with their arms around each other. After a while they laid down on ground look up at the clouds.

"That one looks like a Kankrelat," said Aelita. "Come to think of it that one over there resembles a manta," responded Jeremie. After spotting a few more "monsters" in the clouds Jeremie said, "You know I've never done that before. Then again it would not have been fun if you were not here."

"This is so nice Jeremie, too bad we have to go back to Kadic in a couple of days," said Aelita. Jeremie turned over and looked Aelita in the face. "Well, we'll still be together,' said Jeremie. "True, but not with such a romantic setting," answered Aelita. "We'll just have to take advantage of the time we have here," replied Jeremie. With that he kissed Aelita on lips. She kissed back, raping her arms around him. After they came up for air Aelita looked in his eyes. "Well no Xana symbol, you must be the real Jeremie," said Aelita. "What do you mean?" asked Jeremie. "There was time, not to long ago when you would never have been able to kiss me like that," answered Aelita with a smile. "You've come long ways," she finished.


	11. Back to Kadic

Back to Kadic

Odd was boarding his plane to return to Kadic. He looked back at his family and waved good by. As nice as it was to see his family again, he was really looking forward to getting back to Kadic. Not only did he want to get with the gang, but he actually missed fighting Xana. As serious as the fight was, it was still the ultimate in video games.

After finding his seat on the plane, Odd got out his video game and continued playing Finial Fight XVII.

* * *

At the Ishiyama home Yumi was helping Ulrich pack his things. "I really want to thank you for arranging for me to spend Christmas vacation here. My father really gets under my skin. You know I can't remember him ever saying anything positive to me," said Ulrich. "What are friends for?" replied Yumi. "Well, you're fortunate to have a dad that cares so much about you. I know he's strict but it is it's because he loves you, and not like my father," said Ulrich. Well I'm sure that deep down your father loves you," said Yumi. "If he does he hides it well," replied Ulrich. 

They finished packing and placed Ulrich bags near the front door. "Well now all we need to do is wait for Odd to call, "said Ulrich. "That's not for a couple of hours yet, so let's why just sit on the couch an chat for a while, replied Yumi.

Ulrich always enjoyed spending time with Yumi, these past couple of weeks had been great. He loved her but couldn't bring himself to tell her or even asking her for a date. He knew that it was possible that Yumi felt the same way for him but he had so much self doubt that he could not be certain enough to get the courage to pursue it. In many ways he envied Jeremie and Aelita. Like him and Yumi they best friends, but they're much more than that and they know it. They had grown more or less comfortable with each other and their feelings, while for him and Yumi their feelings were a source of tension.

Eventually they got the call from Odd that he was waiting for them at Kadic's main gate.

* * *

The Belpoises left to take Jeremie and Aelita back to Kadic in their four door not only leaving more room for every one but also allowing Jeremie's mother to come. Aelita found herself sad that it was over. This vacation had been the first time since first going to Lyoko that she had felt like a member of a family. Jeremie's parents had certainly made every effort to make her feel like a member of the family, and Aelita couldn't help thinking that there was a hint of hopeful thinking behind it. 

Aelita and Jeremie were sitting in the back seat, hand in hand, which helped her mood considerably. She looked over at Jeremie who was looking back at her with a smile.

"These last two weeks have been so nice, it's sad to see it end," said Aelita. "Well you have a standing invitation to visit us during any school vacation," said Jeremie's mother. "Thanks Mrs. Belpois, that's really kind of you," replied Aelita. "Well admittedly there is a partial selfish motivation in it. We'll get Jeremie to come home more often," said Mrs. Belpois with a smile. Aelita chuckled. "We've already figured out that Aelita's the real reason for you've stayed at Kadic during so many vacations," finished Mrs. Belpois. Jeremie just blushed.

* * *

When Yumi and Ulrich arrived with Ulrich's luggage and Kiwi, Odd greeted them. "So did you two have a good Christmas vacation together?" asked Odd as he stooped down to pick up Kiwi. Yumi and Ulrich both blushed but other wised ignored the question. "So how was Kiwi?" finished Odd. "Fine, my family loved him, but you owe me a new pair of slippers," said Yumi, while showing Odd what was left of the pair Kiwi had chewed. 

"So any word as to when the Einsteins will be getting back?" asked Odd.

"Only an E-mail form Jeremie saying that they expected be back for supper tonight," said Yumi.

* * *

Jeremie, Aelita and his parents arrived at Kadic about an hour before supper. Jeremie and Aelita got their bags out of the car and said their good buys to Jeremie's parents. Aelita thanked them again. "Aelita feel free to give me a call if you need some one to talk to," said Jeremie's mom. "Thanks, I will, Mrs. Belpois," replied Aelita. 

Jeremie and Aelita carried their bags through the gate as his parents drove off.

"So now that we've met her, what do you think of Aelita," Mr. Belpois asked his wife. "I really like her," replied Mrs. Belpois. "In fact I think we'd better get use to having around," she continued. "What makes you say that," asked Mr. Belpois. "I know they're quite young yet, but I think we've met our future daughter in-law."

* * *

Jeremie and Aelita got their bags to the door. Jeremie left his bags on the girl's floor landing, while he helped Aelita get her bags to her room. 

"When I'm done unpacking, I'll bring my lap top up to your room and then we'll go to dinner," said Aelita. "OK, see you in bit," replied Jeremie.

Jeremie got his bags and went up to his room. He unpacked and then laid down on his bed while he waited for Aelita. He was day dreaming about her when he was snapped out of it by a knock door.

"Who is it," asked Jeremie. "It's me," replied Aelita. "Come on in," said Jeremie. Jeremie looked longingly at her and smiled as she place her lap top on the desk. "Well, we better get going," said Jeremie taking Aelita's hand in his.

* * *

To be continued


	12. Vacation’s End

Vacation's End

Jeremie and Aelita arrived at Kadic's cafeteria and proceeded to get their dinners. Odd was the first of the Lyoko gang to see them. "Well, look who's here. It looks like the Einsteins made it after all," said Odd.

Jeremie and Aelita got their food and sat down with Odd and Ulrich.

"So anything happen between you two love birds over vacation?" asked Odd. "Like what?" asked Jeremie and Aelita as they both blushed. "You're both blushing, that means something happened," said Odd with a chuckle.

"Quit it Odd, if they have anything they want to tell us they will," said Ulrich. "Like you and Yumi," Odd replied causing Ulrich to blush.

"So you two want to hang out with us to night," asked Odd. "We'd like to, but we have to bring the supper computer back online, so I can run a system diagnostic, and we can get the superscan software installed on our new lap tops," said Jeremie. "That and I want to stop by the Hermitage for a bit tonight," added Aelita.

* * *

After supper Jeremie and Aelita went right to factory where they powered up the supercomputer and began the diagnostic. After seeing that everything looked OK they left the factory and headed to the Hermitage.

When they arrived at the Hermitage, Aelita went through the place; with Jeremie right behind her; to see if anything had been disturbed. When she was satisfied that things in the old house were OK, Jeremie and Aelita went to living room and sat on the couch for a bit.

"Thanks for coming here with me, I know you must have been bored," said Aelita. "Bored, when I'm with you, NEVER," replied Jeremie with a smile. This brought a smile to Aelita, because she knew he meant it.

A few minutes later Aelita got up saying, "Well, I supose we'd better get back to the dorm,"

"There is one more thing I like to do while we are here," replied Jeremie. "What's that?" asked Aelita. Jeremie said nothing but took Aelita in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

Back in his dorm room, Jeremie and Aelita installed and tested the superscan software. By that time it was almost curfew so Aelita put closed her lap top, and put it its bag. Jeremie saw her to the door were Aelita; before opening the door; kissed him good night and headed down stairs. Minutes later his lap top beeped in a manner that indicated Aelita's lap top had made the WiFi connection. They spent the next hour chatting away through their lap tops, before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning Jeremie and Aelita met Odd and Ulrich for breakfast.

"So when do I get show you guys what I found out over vacation. I need your computer to do it," asked Odd.

"We have to check on the supper computer so come by my room about ten," answered Jeremie.

* * *

When Jeremie and Aelita got back to Jeremie's room he boot up his desktop. "I got a call from my mother last night. She told me that she had e-mailed the Christmas pictures to me," said Jeremie. They sat down in front of the computer to look at them. Mean while Odd opened the door and Jeremie immediately minimized the window on the computer screen.

"Don't you believe in knocking, before opening a door," asked Jeremie. "Not really, replied Odd with a chuckle.

"So what were you two looking at?" asked Odd. "Nothing!" replied Jeremie and Aelita while blushing. "I saw you minimize a window as I came in. So you were looking at something and since you blushed it must have been juicy," responded Odd as he reached for mouse and reopened the window, just as Ulrich and Yumi walked in.

"Let's see what we have, some pictures of Jeremie and Aelita playing in the snow, surprising but not interesting. Here's one of Jeremie and Aelita kissing under a mistletoe, said Odd getting Yumi's and Ulrich's attention and causing Jeremie and Aelita to blush. Here's another one of them kissing by the Christmas tree, continued Odd and causing Jeremie and Aelita to turn even reder.

Next Odd found one of Aelita in her new dress. "Nice, dress Aelita! When did you get it?" asked Odd. "I bought it at store in Jeremie home town," answered Aelita.

"Let me guess, when Jeremie first saw you in it, his mind turned to mush and he just stood there with mouth gapping open while standing in a pool of drool," said Odd.

"I did not drool," protested Jeremie.

"Well it clear from these pictures that the two of you had a **really** good time," teased Odd. "Stop teasing them Odd. I think it cute that," said Yumi. "Is it as cute as this picture that your brother gave me?" asked Odd, while holding up a picture of Ulrich and Yumi kissing under the mistletoe. "WHAT!!," said Yumi and Ulrich, both blushing. "So Jeremie and Aelita aren't the only two that had a **really** good time," declared Odd.

"Where's Hiroki, I'm going kill him!!!" demanded Yumi.

"Well before you go make yourself an only child, I have a surprise for every one, and for Aelita specifically," said Odd pull out a CD and handing to Jeremie. Jeremie placed the CD in his computer and found two JPG files, named Hopper1 and Hopper2. Jeremie clicked in Hopper1 and it brought up to find a picture of a younger Aelita and her parents. When Jeremie clicked on Hopper2 it was of the back of the photo with the following writing

Franz Hopper, Antea Hopper, and Aelita Hopper (age 6)  
Date 1988

"Where did you get this, Odd?" asked Aelita with a tear running down her cheek. "I got it from my Aunt Mitilda. It's of my long lost aunt, uncle and cousin," replied Odd, with a smile.

Everyone was almost as shocked as when Jeremie announced that Aelita was really a virtualized human.

"You mean we **really** are cousins," said Aelita just getting over the shock. "That's right and by the way you can keep the disk," replied Odd. "Thanks," said Aelita giving Odd a hug after which they both looked over at Jeremie, who was not showing even the smallest hint of jealousy. "Why are you looking at me? It's clear that you two are actually cousins, so why should I get jealous," said Jeremie

"You know this is going to take some getting use too, but at least now I know where I get my sense of hummer from," said Aelita. "Not to mention your charm and good looks," replied Odd. "It's obvious where the conceit is in the family, said Aelita causing every one even Odd to laugh.

At that moment the superscan went off and as they headed for the factory it was clear to all that vacation was now over.

* * *

The End.


End file.
